


Victim

by Reasta



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gaje, HOLY WATER WHERE ARE YOU, M/M, PWP, Sandwich, implicit them, not safety
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Inaho lelah, ia sudah tak ingin tau lagi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Aldnoah Zero  
> merupakan properti sah milik  
> Project A/Z, A-1 Pictures,  
> Olympus Knights, Gen Urobuchi,  
> dan Katsuhiko Takayama.
> 
> I blame Yuuki for all of this. AHH MY PURITY!!!  
> Dan mereka semua OOC yaampun;;; /shot

Inaho bergeming dalam duduknya. Tangan kanannya sedang di kecup ramah oleh Mazuurek, sedangkan lehernya digelayuti manja oleh Slaine.

“Inaho ....” namanya dipanggil bersamaan dengan nada yang sama pula. Seduktif.

Manik merah Inaho hanya menatap datar, tak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Lelah. Sudah berapa lama ia terkurung dan hanya memuaskan nafsu kedua orang sinting disisinya ini? Ia tidak menghitung lagi. Karena penunjuk waktu pun tak ada disini, hanya ranjang yang sangat besar, satu lemari penuh baju seukurannya dan kamar mandi mewah yang khas.

Slaine memindahkan posisi tubuhnya, kali ini berada diantara kaki-kaki jenjang milih Inaho. “Inaho, aku mencintaimu.” dan hanya ada lenguhan pelan sebagai respons.

Sementara Mazuurek mendekap Inaho dari belakang dan menciumi harum surai Inaho serta perlahan menjatuhkan ciuman ke bibir Inaho.

Inaho tak bisa melawan, ia sudah menyerah. Perlahan tapi pasti ia terbawa ke dalam arus permainan dua orang yang paling ia benci sejagat raya.

Ranjang yang berdecit nyaring menjadi bukti kekalahannya (lagi) kali ini. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menghadapi ini semua, ia tidak tau―tak mau tau tepatnya.

Saat mencapai batasnya Inaho hanya bisa terlelap dan kalau bisa memilih, ia tidak ingin bangun lagi.


End file.
